1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of generating a common signal that is commonly supplied to respective pixels of a liquid crystal device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal panel is widely used as an optoelectric device for generating images. The liquid crystal panel is an optoelectric device that applies a voltage corresponding to a display signal to liquid crystal forming respective pixels and regulates the light transmittance of each pixel, so as to generate an image in response to the display signal.
In the prior art liquid crystal panel, a common signal representing a standard level of the display signal is input via an exclusively provided input terminal, separately from the display signal. An electronic apparatus, such as an image display apparatus, with the prior art liquid crystal panel, accordingly has a common signal generation circuit for generating the common signal.
Different offset values depending on respective devices are set to the level of the common signal. The common signal generation circuit is thus constructed to enable adjustment of the level of the common signal according to the generated offset.
In order to enhance the reliability of the liquid crystal panel and reduce the manufacturing cost, however, it is desirable to reduce the total number of input terminals for receiving externally supplied signals.
In order to enhance the reliability of the electronic apparatus with the liquid crystal panel, reduce the size of the electronic apparatus, simplify the structure of the electronic apparatus, and reduce the manufacturing cost, it is also desirable to omit the common signal generation circuit.